Plaisir Solitaire
by PsychoDarkMind
Summary: Pendant que tout le monde est occupé et que Mathieu est à la conférence Polymanga, le Patron se fait plaisir sur une vidéo du Geek. Mais lorsque ce dernier entre dans le bureau et se retrouve avec un Patron plus pervers et excité que jamais, les choses deviennent un peu bizarres... Patron/Geek semi-lemon et fluff et M pour les allusions sexuelles


Fanfic Patron/Geek 2 :

Le Patron, discret comme un ninja, se dirigea vers le bureau. Respectant le "Guide de la parfaite petite branlette", il referma la porte et prit la boîte de mouchoirs traînant sur le bureau. Le Prof était dans le labo, faisant Dieu savait quoi et le Hippie était stone, comme toujours, sur le canapé, décidément son endroit préféré, où il regardait d'un air ébahi et abruti Dora l'Exploratrice. Le Patron, lui, ne regardait pas ce dessin animé stupide, évidemment, la seule fois qu'il avait vu des bottines blanches, un short orange, un tee-shirt rose et un sac à dos violet, c'était dans un film porno, dans lequel jouait, justement, Tatiana, sa grande amie. Inutile de préciser qu'au lieu d'une banale carte et quelques étoiles avec des yeux de hippie drogué au LSD – un peu comme celui qui regardait le dessin animé, quoi – il y avait pleins d'accessoires intéressants dans le sac... que le Patron lui avait d'ailleurs prêté.

Mathieu était parti pour la conférence Polymanga où il allait être secondé par Antoine Daniel, un autre youtuber très connu, que le Patron soupçonnait d'avoir des vues plus qu'amicales sur Mathieu... et vice-versa. Le Panda était sorti faire les courses, accompagné de la Fille, exceptionnellement. Mais personne ne se faisait d'illusion : ce n'était, bien évidemment, que pour se retrouver seule avec le Panda et acheter une boîte de capotes en lui lançant un regard entendu entre deux flirts. Le Patron plaignait presque le pauvre Panda. Quand au Fanatique, c'était le week-end, il était à l'église la plus proche à prier Dieu et convertir des jeunes gens au catholicisme. Le Geek, quand à lui, était dans sa chambre, à jouer à ses consoles. Bon, la maison était loin d'être vide, mais il y avait peu de chances que quelqu'un, surtout pas Mathieu, ne le surprenne. Le Patron alluma l'ordinateur, après s'être encore une fois assuré que personne n'était aux alentours. Ce n'était qu'il avait honte de ce qu'il allait faire, tout le monde faisait ça, c'était naturel, Mathieu l'avait même avoué lors de l'épisode 81. (En fait, c'était le Patron qui avait gardé cette réplique au montage. Il fallait bien quelque chose pour laisser rêver les fangirls, après tout...) Mais si il n'était pas honteux de ce qu'il allait faire, c'était ce sur quoi il allait le faire qui le gênait.

Il mit la clé USB dans le port et pianota un nom de dossier. Personne n'allait jamais trouver sa clé, du coup il s'était permis de donner des noms... plutôt crus et qui en disaient long sur ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur – en fait, même si tout le monde avait eu accès à cette clé, il l'aurait quand même fait, mais bon. Il double-cliqua sur le dossier prosaïquement nommé "Branlette" et balada sa souris sur les fichiers. Il choisit finalement celui appelé "Plaisir Solitaire" et prépara la boîte de mouchoirs.

La vidéo était... le Geek, qui était en train de... faire la même chose que le Patron en regardant la vidéo. La caméra l'avait filmé à son insu, il ne se serait très certainement jamais laissé filmer de toute façon. Le criminel ne savait pas trop pourquoi, mais il avait eu, dernièrement, des vues sur le Geek. Et même, chose vraiment inhabituelle, des sentiments. Il s'était rendu compte de son attirance plus que physique pour le jeune adolescent innocent lorsqu'il avait ressenti ces pointes de jalousie totalement injustifiées chaque fois que la Fille ou les autres voulait emmener le Geek quelque part.

C'était donc stupide et pitoyable, mais il ne pouvait pas se battre contre ça. Il avait aussi craqué il y avait peu. Tout le monde était occupé, sauf le jeune, et le Patron avait vu là une occasion trop belle pour la laisser passer. D'ailleurs, il n'avait pas eu l'air de détester...

Il fut rappelé à la réalité par une chaleur bien caractéristique dans son bas-ventre, alors que ses mouvements devenaient erratiques et qu'à l'écran, le visage adorable du jeune se tordait de plaisir.

Lorsque le Geek se laissa enfin aller sur la vidéo, le Patron ne put se retenir plus longtemps et fit pareillement, en poussant un soupir rauque de contentement, les joues roses. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas. Certes, mais ça lui arrivait quand même, alors autant faire avec, non ? De penser au Geek durant toute la vidéo, qu'il connaissait par coeur – oui, il se branlait souvent, c'était même lui l'auteur du "Guide de la parfaite petite branlette" que Mathieu avait cité dans l'épisode 81, ce qui laissait penser qu'il l'avait lu... - lui avait donné envie de continuer. Il avait contenu ce qui avait pu tacher son environnement et lança une seconde vidéo. Celle qu'il avait prise à l'insu, encore une fois, du jeune ado, lorsque, quelques semaines plus tôt, ils s'étaient retrouvés dans sa chambre et avaient... Cette vidéo avait été prise par une caméra caché dans sa chambre et était un peu plus hard... il se prépara de nouveau.

Pendant ce temps, le Geek était dans sa chambre à jouer à Pokémon sur sa DS, lorsqu'il se souvint de ce que Mathieu lui avait dit avant de partir pour la conférence Polymanga.

"Cherche une vidéo pour le prochain épisode ! Le hippie a proposé une vidéo d'une campagne de l'Unicef contre la défécation en plein air en Inde, le Panda a trouvé une cover de "Drunk in love" d'unce certaine Diva quelque chose... et il ne te reste plus qu'une vidéo à trouver... J'aurais bien demandé à l'autre cinglé, mais il va me trouver un truc interdit aux mineurs... t'as intérêt à trouver un truc bien, ou je t'enferme encore dans la cave... Compris ?"

Oui, Mathieu aimait bien martyriser le pauvre Geek trop timide et victime pour répliquer ou protester, tant sur le plateau qu'au quotidien. Ce dernier reposa donc sa DS et se dirigea vers le bureau, pour accéder à l'ordinateur et faire des recherches. Il ne savait cependant absolument pas quoi chercher... Ça allait être long...

Le jeune allait ouvrir la porte, lorsqu'il entendit des grognements et gémissements rauques de l'autre côté, le stoppant net. C'était, bien entendu, le Patron, toujours en train d'accomplir sa besogne. Le Geek, curieux, entrouvrit la porte sans se faire remarquer, et regarda. Ce qu'il vit le laissa choqué, mâchoire décrochée et yeux écarquillés. Le Patron qui se... touchait en regardant une vidéo dans laquelle il figurait ! Lui ! Le Geek ! Il avait du mal à y croire, même si la preuve accablante était sous ses yeux. Dans la vidéo, ils étaient tous les deux en train de... eeeeh ! Mais comment avait-il filmé ? Le rouge lui monta aux joues en repensant à ce qu'il s'était passé quelques semaines plus tôt, et qui se déroulait maintenant sous ses yeux ébahis. Ce qui l'ébahissait encore plus, était le Patron en train de prendre son pied en se voyant... démonter le Geek et ce dernier, en maladroite victime du destin qu'il était, trébucha et s'étala de tout son long... dans la chambre. Le Patron s'interrompit immédiatement et se tourna vivement vers la source du fracas qu'il venait d'entendre.

Il vit le Geek, étalé sur le sol, la porte s'étant ouverte en grand. Le sang du Patron ne fit qu'un tour.

Il ne savait pas si c'était parce qu'il ne voulait pas qu'on les surprennent dans cette situation gênante ou à cause de son violent désir qui lui criait juste de prendre le Geek et de lui faire toutes sortes de choses illégales, certes, mais terriblement joussives... Bref, il referma la porte après avoir promptement tiré le Geek complètement dans la chambre. Le jeune se remettait encore de ses émotions, leva la tête et se trouva nez à nez avec le dangereux criminel...

" Nyaaah ! " S'écria-t-il en reculant.

"La ferme, gamin," menaça le Patron en remettant son pantalon. "Si tu en parles à qui que ce soit, tu es mort !"

"C... C'est... quoi, ça ?" Balbutia le jeune adolescent en pointant l'écran du doigt.

"Rien", coupa le Patron en contenant son envie de poser ses lèvres sur celles, si douces et tentantes, du Geek, et de commencer des préliminaires.

Ce dernier, contemplant l'écran avec un air hypnotisé et horrifié à la fois, restait muet, se revoyant dans la chambre du criminel et...

"Tu... tu faisais ça... sur ça ?!" S'exclama-t-il, ayant enfin tilté.

"Te fais pas trop d'idées, gamin !" Gronda le criminel.

Il avait des sentiments et une attirance plus que physique pour le Geek, il savait que si celui-ci était au courant, il l'enverrait bouler. Et ça lui ferait sûrement mal. Et, en bon sadique qu'il était, il adorait faire souffrir et infliger, mais ne pouvait pas subir. Il ne voulait pas du tout tester la douleur dont chaque amoureux éconduit parlait. Après tout, les préférences du gamin se tournaient vers les filles. Le fait qu'il s'exclame "Boobies !" à chaque fille sexy qui apparraissait dans l'émission illustrait bien son hétérosexualité affirmée.

En attendant, le Geek était passé du choc de la surprise à une incompréhension des plus totales, et le Patron dut réfréner plus que jamais ses vils instincts lorsque le jeune éternellement innocent couina. Il ne quittait pas l'écran des yeux. Le Patron, curieux, se demanda ce qui pouvait le faire réagir à ce point. Ah, les préliminaires étaient terminés, c'était le moment où il avait placé les jambes du Geek autour de son cou et...

"Oh..."

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?" S'inquiéta le Geek, alarmé par le gémissement rauque du criminel.

"Rien," articula ce dernier avec difficulté, les dents serrées pour contenir son orgasme montant.

Après tout, sa virilité était encore occupée il n'y avait que quelques minutes de cela, et la vision du Geek, frétillant et gémissant, l'avait excité au plus haut point. Le gamin, justement, venait de remarquer la bosse dans le pantalon de l'autre et avait fait le lien entre cette durceur et la vidéo. Il recula un peu, se retrouvant toujours à terre, dos à la porte. La dernière fois qu'il avait vu une telle bosse dans le jean du Patron, ce dernier avait commencé à lui faire des... avances... qu'il avait finalement accepté, en jeune puceau en manque qu'il était... et demeurait, à la différence qu'il n'était plus puceau, à présent. Le criminel sexuel se tourna vers lui et malgré ses lunnettes noires, le Geek sut qu'il était, de nouveau, excité. D'abord par la bosse dans son pantalon – no shit Sherlock... - puis par le regard que les lunnettes laissaient filtrer, un regard bestial... et son souffle était court, alors qu'il s'approchait de lui et...

"Hé, mais qu'est-ce que tu fa...mmh-mmh !" Protesta le Geek alors que l'homme d'expérience l'embrassait à pleine bouche, chose qui ne s'était pas produite la première fois.

"La ferme", fit juste le Patron en l'enserrant dans son étreinte.

"Qu'est-ce que... tu vas faire ?" Demanda l'éternellement innocent ado, inquiet.

"On va juste s'amuser un peu gamin..." susurra le criminel à son oreille, "je serai doux, tu le sais déjà..."

Il ricana un peu, voyant la figure du Geek virer au rouge vif. Il se pencha pour l'embrasser, lorsqu'à sa plus grande surprise, le jeune protesta vaguement :

"Mais Mathieu..."

"Quoi ?" Fit le Patron, plus agressif. _"Foutue jalousie de merde, _pensa-t-il_, mais qu'est-ce que l'autre vient foutre dans cette... conversation ?"_

"Il m'a chargé de trouver une vidéo pour le prochain épisode", pitoyablement le Geek.

"Bah, je lui refilerai une vidéo sympa de fille qui fait de l'art avec des oeufs et sa..."

"Mais..."

Le Geek cherchait désespérément un prétexte pour s'échapper de là. Finalement, à court d'idées, il formula la seule excuse dont il savait pourtant pertinemment que le Patron n'en avait que faire :

"Mais c'est mal !"

"Et le mal c'est le bien, gamin", répliqua le Patron avec un sourire carnassier avant de s'emparer de la bouche si apétissante du jeunot.

Pendant ce temps, le Scientifique était sorti de son labo (situé dans les catacombes sous la maison Sommet, à côté des cachots où on enfermait le Geek et ceux où le Patron enfermait des enfants/cadavres/mamies/travestis/prostituées d'Europe de l'Est...) et prenait une pause dans le salon, regardant avec désaprobation le Hippie, toujours stone et souriant béatement devant Tchoupi.

Il entendit du bruit à l'étage.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe, là-haut ?" Demanda-t-il.

"'Sais pas gros", répondit le Hippie, "je sais juste qu'il y a le petit et le capitaliste."

"Le Geek et le Patron ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils peuvent bien faire ?

Je sais pas, gros, prend un joint, t'as l'air tendu..."

Le Scientifique maugréa quelque chose et la porte s'ouvrit. Le Panda revenait, accompagné de la Fille et semblait être face à un dilemne : la tuer elle, ou se tuer lui. Il salua le Prof, puis tourna la tête vers l'étage, d'où provenait toujours des cris et gémissements étouffés.

"Qu'est-ce que..." commença-t-il.

"Nous ne savons pas exactement, mais le Patron et le Geek sont en haut, ce qui laisserait à penser que le Patron est en train de...

Bref," coupa le Panda un peu gêné. "Ce n'est peut-être pas ça, après tout.

Et ce serait quoi à ton avis ?" Demanda la Fille, "connaissant le Patron, ils doivent être en train de yaoïser !"

Elle avait un sourire XXL et le Prof et le Panda la regardèrent avec des yeux ronds.

"De yao-quoi ?" Demanda le Prof.

"C'est un verbe dérivé d'un nom qui désigne un certain type de mangas, animés et doujinshis japonais : le yaoi", soupira le Panda.

"Tu connais ?" Exulta la Fille, "c'est trop bien !

Et qu'est-ce que le yaoi ?" Demanda encore le Scientifique.

"C'est du hentai, mais avec des mecs... des gays quoi !" Rit la Fille.

"C'est dessiné en général par des femmes pour des femmes, selon leurs fantasmes, et ce type de filles s'appellent ''fangirls'', ''fujoshis'' ou ''yaoïstes''. Celles qui adorent le yaoi," soupira de nouveau le Panda en désignant la Fille.

"Comment sais-tu tout ça ?" Demanda celle-ci, avec une lueur perverse dans les yeux.

"Je m'intéresse à la culture japonaise dans son ensemble, c'est tout.

Vous pensez qu'ils yaoïsent ? Je vais voir," déclara la blonde en commençant à monter les escaliers.

"Japooooooon, nekooooooo, waaaaah," divaguait le Hippie, bienheureux dans son délire.

"Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?" S'exclama le Prof, "descend !"

Le Panda tenta de la rattraper, mais c'était trop tard. Elle regardait déjà par l'entrouverture de la porte et semblait aux anges. Le jeune homme secoua la tête et lui chuchota :

"Tu es sérieuse ? Tu as vraiment envie de voir ça ?

Oui !" répliqua-t-elle sans quitter la pièce des yeux.

Pièce de laquelle on entendait très distinctement des gémissements, supplications, complaintes du Geek et les ricanements, soupirs et grognements rauques de plaisir du Patron. Le Panda n'osa pas regarder et s'enfuit à l'étage du bas. La Fille, en yaoïste qu'elle était, regarda tout et s'empêcha juste de couiner et de faire des "ooooh" attendris en voyant le Patron embrasser le Geek comme un amoureux éperdu de manga yaoi. Elle commença d'ailleurs à se poser quelques questions mais les relégua à plus tard, profitant pour l'instant du spectacle.

Mathieu rentra peu après, tout le monde était redescendu et le Geek était prostré sur le canapé avec sa peluche Kirby dans les bras et rongé par la honte et la culpabilité. Le Patron, lui, semblait aux anges et devait s'empêcher de laisser son regard s'attarder trop longtemps sur l'irrésistible gamine torturé. Il était plutôt content. Quand à la Fille, elle semblait faire beaucoup de sous-entendus sur une relation amoureuse entre eux deux. Non pas que ça déplairait au Patron – tant que ce n'était pas du trop long terme – mais c'était un peu louche. À la fin du repas qu'ils prirent en compagnie de Mathieu, la Fille parla justement au Patron, sur le ton de la conversation, de mangas japonais appelés ''yaois'' et auxquels il se promit de jeter un coup d'oeil. Elle semblait en avoir plein, la blondasse !

Mathieu demanda enfin au Geek :

"Alors, tu as trouvé une vidéo pour le prochain épisode ?

Bah... euh..." bafouilla le gamin rougissant.

"Hé, gamin, si tu veux j'ai une super vidéo de Milo Moiré en train de pondre des oeufs avec sa ch..." intervint le Patron.

"Bref !" Coupa Mathieu, "je suppose qu'on fera avec. Mais on mettra des censures," ajouta-t-il à l'attention du criminel sexuel.

"Ok," fit ce dernier en haussant les épaules.

Il se tourna vers le Geek qui évitait son regard. Intérieurement, il eut un sourire carnassier Ce dernier demanda innocemment :

"Mais comment est-ce qu'elle fait pour faire ça ? Et pour les faire rentrer ?"

Le Patron sourit et, devant les regards interloqués des autres et celui, réjoui, de la Fille, il dit :

"Viens à l'étage et je te montrerai gamin..."


End file.
